La fille parfaite
by Ilunae
Summary: Mineta pensait avoir trouver la fille parfaite. Enfin une qui ne lui parlait pas que de Todoroki.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Minetaxoc, Bakudeku, Shinkami, Seroroki et Kirimina.

* * *

Mineta s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas de chance avec les filles. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour devenir populaire. Il avait travaillé très dur pour mieux contrôler son alter et, devenir un bon héro. Toutes les femmes auront donc dû se jeter à ses pieds.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui était arrivé quand il avait débuté sa carrière de héro. Il avait bien quelques fans mais pas tant que cela. Au début, cela ne l'avait pas inquiété plus que ça. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Il avait donc pensé qu'il fallait attendre un peu pour devenir populaire. Plus il battrait de vilains et, plus il aurait fans. C'était ce qu'il avait cru, en tout cas.

Malheureusement, les filles qu'il avait rencontrées ne semblaient pas s'intéresser à lui. La dernière qu'il avait essayé de draguer, n'avait fait que lui parler de Todoroki. Elle avait eu l'air à fond sur lui. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui poser des questions sur son ancien camarade. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû lui dire qu'ils avaient été dans la même classe à Yuei.

En fin de compte, elle avait lâché l'affaire quand elle s'était rendue compte que Mineta n'avait pas l'intention de lui refiler le numéro de téléphone de Celsius. Comme s'il pouvait faire cela. Todoroki voulait bien rencontrer ses fans mais, il le prendrait sans toute très mal s'il apprenait que les autres donnaient son numéro à n'importe qui.

De toute façon, cette fille n'avait aucune chance avec son collègue. Todoroki était déjà pris et, il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter Sero. Ce qui était un fait connu de tous. Cela n'empêchait pas ses fans de rêver. Certaines continuaient de penser qu'elles avaient leur chance.

Si cela ne lui était arrivé qu'une fois, Mineta n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Il y avait bien des filles bizarres, après tout. Malheureusement, il ne tombait que sur ce genre de filles. Il commençait à en avoir marre.

Il fut donc agréablement surpris quand il rencontra Saya. Enfin une fille qui n'en avait rien à faire de Celsius. C'était la seconde fois qu'ils se parlaient et, elle ne lui avait pas posé une seule question sur son collègue.

Il devait donc avoir trouvé la femme parfaite pour lui. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu croire. Il aurait sans doute dû se méfier un peu plus. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'elle était comme cela. Elle avait l'air tellement normale.

Au début, elle ne lui avait posé que des questions sur lui.

"En quoi consiste ton travail, Mineta ? Je veux tout savoir !"

Cela avait été très flatteur pour lui. Il avait été surpris de voir qu'elle lui accordait autant d'attention. Surtout qu'elle avait même pris des notes. Cela lui rappelait un peu Midoriya. Il était sûr que ces deux-là se seraient bien entendus.

"Tu es journaliste ou quoi ?"

Saya avait pouffé de rire avant de répondre.

"Non ! C'est juste que ton travail me fascine !"

"Oh ! C'est bien alors ! J'ai plein de choses à te dire dans ce cas !"

Il avait été content de pouvoir parler de lui. Il n'avait appris que plus tard la raison pour laquelle, elle lui avait posé autant de questions sur son boulot de héro.

Une fois, elle avait laissé son cahier de notes ouvert. Curieux, Mineta n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il eut une vision d'horreur.

Dans son cahier de notes, il y avait un dessin de ses collègues, Bakugou et Midoriya en train de s'embrasser. Cela lui rappela quelques mauvais souvenirs de Yuei. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de voir cela dans le cahier de sa nouvelle copine.

Il avait regardé encore un peu et, il avait vu d'autres dessins de certains de ses collègues comme Mindbreaker et Chargebolt ou encore Celsius et Cellophane. Il y avait aussi des notes sur ce qu'il lui avait dit comme :

'A utiliser dans une prochaine fic !'

Mineta avait déjà entendu parler de cela. Plusieurs de leurs fans écrivaient des histoires sur eux. Saya était donc comme cela. Elle écrivait sur ses collègues. Il était tombé sur une fujoshi, en gros.

Il se disait qu'au moins elle ne s'était pas rapprochée de lui dans l'espoir de rencontrer les autres héros. Elle ne lui avait posé aucune question sur leur vie personnel. Elle devait donc vouloir garder son hobby pour elle.

Il pouvait donc continuer de la voir. Après tout, elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait de son temps libre. Tant qu'elle ne lui en parlait pas, cela ne lui poserait pas de problème. Puis, il pouvait mater son décolleté autant qu'il le voulait. Elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Il avait donc pensé que cela irait. Puis, elle l'avait invité chez elle. Tout avait été normal au début. Son appartement n'avait pas eu l'air bizarre. Il avait bien vu les figurines de Kacchan et Deku dans un coin et, leur avait lancé un regard.

"Oui, je suis fan de leur duo !" lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. "Ils vont tellement bien ensemble !"

"Euh... Ouais !"

Il se rappelait qu'il devait respecter ses goûts. Surtout qu'elle ne lui reparla pas d'eux après cela. Il pourrait donc faire avec. C'était ce qu'il avait cru.

Il changea d'avis au moment où il vit sa chambre. Des peluches, des figurines et des posters partout. Absolument partout. La plupart étaient de Kacchan et Deku. Il y en avait cependant d'autres de Celsius et Cellophane, Mindbreaker et Chargebolt, Red riot et Pinky. Elle avait même des petits nounours qui portaient leurs costumes de héro.

"Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai ma petite collection !"

Mineta ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. Sa collection était tout sauf petite. Il commençait à se sentir mal. Il pensait que cela ne pourrait pas fonctionner entre eux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
